shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Sumire Karaage Roll
|othername = Sumiredōri Karaage Roll |chef = Sōma Yukihira Ikumi Mito |primary ingredient = Karaage |cuisine type = Japanese-Western Snack Roll Mix |dish type = Portable Snack |menu category = Snack |manga = Chapter 38 |anime = Episode 18 }} Sumire Karaage Roll is a snack made by Sōma Yukihira and Ikumi Mito to help revive the Sumiredōri Shopping District from Mozuya's capital dominance. Description To respond to the threat of Mozuya, Sōma pioneered this dish to revive and represent the Sumiredōri Shopping District. Thanks to some high quality chickens from Ikumi's family as well as an original sauce made by Ikumi herself, this dish can be served quickly and is best eaten fresh. It is a light and portable meal, perfect for students and businessmen alike to eat on their way home! Recipe (serves up to 4) * Chicken Thigh Meat * Soy Sauce * Chili Peppers * Cornstarch * Lettuce * Perilla * Flat-Leaf Parsley * Black Pepper * Bánh Xèo ** Rice Flour ** Water ** Coconut Milk * Sauce ** Chili Sauce ** Fish Sauce ** Tomatoes * Chicken Thighs ('''approximately 500 grams)' * 1/8' Apple''' * 1/8''' Onion''' * Frying Oil * Potato Starch/Corn Starch Set A: * 1/4 Teaspoon''' Chicken Bouillon''' * 2 Tablespoons''' Soy Sauce''' * 2 Tablespoons''' Sake''' * 1/2 Teaspoon''' Salt''' * 1/4 Teaspoon''' Black Pepper''' * 1/4 Teaspoon''' Cayenne Pepper''' Set B: * 100 grams''' Low Protein Flour (such as cake and pastry flour)' * 100 grams' Joshinko Rice Flour''' * 1 Teaspoon''' Turmeric''' * 200 CC''' Coconut Milk''' * 250 CC''' Water''' * 4 Teaspoons''' Sesame Oil''' * Cooking Oil * Cilantro '''or '''Parsley * Green Perilla Leaves * Lettuce Leaves * Black Pepper Set C: * 3 Tablespoons''' Hot Sauce''' * 1 Tablespoon''' Lemon Juice''' * 1 Tablespoon''' Fish Sauce''' How to Cook # Cut chicken thighs, onion and apple into bite-sized pieces, do not peel the apple. # Put the Apple and Onion from Step 1 into a food processor and add (Set A) and Puree. # Put Step 2 in a plastic bag and add the chicken from Step 1. Rub the meat well with 2 and then let sit in the refrigerator overnight to marinate. (for shorter time periods, rub the meat well with Step 2 for 5 minutes, then let marinate for 20 minutes) # Heat frying oil to 350°F. Lightly coat Step 3 with potato starch and deep-fry for 5 minutes, or until golden brown. While frying, use a skimmer to scoop the meat out of the oil briefly one or two times to air (this give it the effect of being "twice-fried") # Make the Banh Xeo batter. Put (Set B) in a bowl and mix. Slowly add coconut milk, water and beat into a batter with a mixer. # Heat the cooking oil in a frying pan then add 1/4 of Step 5. Quickly spread it thinly across the pan and cook on low heat. Once the edges start turning up add one teaspoon of sesame oil all the way around the edges and cook until crispy. Quickly flip with a spatula, briefly cook the other side, and then move to a plate. Cook the remaining three portions of the batter in the same way. # Place the cilantro, green perilla leaves and lettuce leaves onto Step 6 and add the fried chicken from Step 4. Quickly mix together the hot sauce from (Set C) and pour over the chicken, top with black pepper, and done! Gallery Sumire Karaage Roll part 1.gif|part 1 Sumire Karaage Roll part 2.gif|part 2 Sumire Karaage Roll part 3.gif|part 3 Sumire Karaage Roll part 4.gif|part 4 Sumire Karaage Roll part 5.gif|part 5 Sumire Karaage Roll part 6.gif|part 6 Sumire Karaage Roll part 7.gif|part 7 Sumire Karaage Roll part 8.gif|part 8 Sumire Karaage Roll part 9.gif|part 9 Sumire Karaage Roll part 10.gif|part 10 Sumire Karaage Roll part 11.gif|part 11 Vol.5_Chapter.58_Sumire_Original_Dish.jpg Real Facts * Karaage (唐揚げ or 空揚げ or から揚げ kaɾaaɡe), is a Japanese cooking technique in which various foods — most often chicken, but also other meat and fish — are deep fried in oil. The process involves lightly coating small pieces of the meat or fish with a seasoned wheat flour or potato starch mix, and frying in a light oil. Occasionally, the foods are marinated prior to coating with the seasoning mix. The process is similar in technique to the preparation of tempura.Wikipedia page on Karaage * Bánh Xèo sɛ̂w, literally "sizzling cake", named for the loud sizzling sound it makes when the rice batter is poured into the hot skillet is a Vietnamese savory fried pancake made of rice flour, water, turmeric powder. It is stuffed with individual preferences, and served vegetarian or with meat. Some common stuffings include: pork, shrimp, diced green onion, mung bean, and bean sprouts.Wikipedia Page on Bánh xèo Trivia *This dish ranked 1st in the popularity poll under the dishes category with 757 votes. *The Recipe was released in Volume 5 of the manga. References Category:Dishes Category:Sōma Yukihira Dishes Category:Yukihira Style Dishes Category:Ikumi Mito Dishes Category:Collaboration Dishes Category:Snack Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Asian Dishes Category:Japanese Dishes Category:Appetizer